tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mew Pendant
Mew Pendant The Mew Pendants, or Power Pendants in the English dubbed Mew Mew Power, are objects found in Tokyo Mew Mew that are used to help each Mew transform into their Mew form. They typically hang from the chokers of each Mew when they are transformed, but can be held like regular objects when they are untransformed. These first showed up from the first episode of the series, and Ichigo is the first Mew to receive a pendant from Ryou. Since Mew Ichigo is the leader of the Tokyo Mew Mews, the Mew pendants all appear to have Ichigo's Mew Mark in the series (a recurring symbol that extends to their weapons as well). It is also established early on that Masha is able to spit out these pendants, and will do so when another Mew is found, such as in episode 2 when Minto was discovered to have a Mew Mark on her back. For the most part, the Mews each kiss their pendants in order to transform, followed by them shouting their transformation catchphrases. Mew Ichigo is the only exception to this, as she is not typically seen doing so in order to transform, but has done so a few times throughout the series. In order to transform with the pendants, the Mews must shout "Mew Mew _____, Metamorphose!" (it is sometimes said to be "Metamorphosis" when this is not correct). In Mew Mew Power, the phrase "Mew-tamorphosis" was used regularly instead. Strangely, the Mews are able to transform into their Mew forms without the pendants, as they have been seen doing so in the case that their emotions are strong enough, such as Mew Lettuce's first transformation in episode 3. The Mews are also able to use their pendants to communicate with Ryou and Keiichiro. In Fanon Most all fan Mews utilize the pendants in some way, though some characters have pendants that are slightly different than the standard ones seen in Tokyo Mew Mew. For example, pendants in fanon come in different shapes, sizes, and colors, and they can be found on other places on a Mew's outfit other than hanging from the standard Mew chokers. Fanon Mew Mews *Kiwano Madaki: Kiwano's Mew pendant hangs on her belt instead of her choker Name Changes These are based on dub type. The original Tokyo Mew Mew dubs focused on the use of each Mew's names, whereas dubs following the English Mew Mew Power dub used generic transformation phrases for each Mew. Tokyo Mew Mew *'Original Japanese: 'Myuu Myuu _____...Metamorufooze! - Mew Mew _____...Metamorphose! *'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian): '(Mew _____...Metamorfosi!) - Mew _____...Metamorphosis! *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin):' (_____ Māo Māo... Biàn Shēn!) - Mew Mew _____...Transform!" *'Dung Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese):' (Miu Miu _____... Bin San!) - Mew Mew _____... Transform! *'โตเกียวเหมียวเหมียว/Tokyo Mew Mew (Thai):' ??? - Mew Mew _____...Transform! *'Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean):' 뮤우 뮤우 _____...인류를 위해 변신! - Mew Mew _____...Transform for Humanity! *'European Portuguese (Tokyo Mew Mew Dub):' Metamorfose... Mew _____! - Mew _____... Metamorphosis! Mew Mew Power *'Mew Mew Power (English):' **(1st Phrase) Power Pendant...Activate! **(2nd Phrase) Power Pendant...Mew-tamorphosis! *'Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish):' **(1st Phrase) Poder Suspendido... Activado! - Suspended Power... Activated! **(2nd Phrase) Medallón del Poder... Miau-tamorfosis! - Power Pendant... Mew-tamorphosis! **(3rd Phrase) Medallón del Poder... Activado! - Power Pendant... Activated! *'As Super Gatinhas (Brazilian Portuguese):' **(1st Phrase) Ativar... Poder do Pingente! - Activate... Power Pendant! **(2nd Phrase) O Poder do Pingente... Metamorfose! - Pendant's Power... Metamorphosis! *'European Portuguese (Mew Mew Power Dub):' **(1st Phrase) Ativar... Poder do Pendente! - Activate... Power Pendant! **(2nd Phrase) Poder do Pendente... Mew-tamorfose! - Power Pendant... Mew-tamorphose! *'Vadmacska Kommandó (Hungarian):' **(1st Phrase) Varázs Medál... Bevetésre! - Magic Pendant... Action! **(2nd Phrase) Varázs Medál... Harcra Fel! - Magic Pendant... Fight! **(3rd Phrase) Varázs Medál... Atváltozás! - Magic Pendant... Let's Transform! *'Силата Миу Миу (Bulgarian):' **(1st Phrase) ??? - Power Pendant... Activate! **(2nd Phrase) ??? - Power Pendant... Mew-tamorphosis! *'Mew Mew Power (Danish):' **(1st Phrase) Styrke Medaljon... Aktivere! - Power Pendant... Activate! **(2nd Phrase) Styrke Medaljon... Mew Metamorphose! - Power Pendant... Mew Metamorphosis! *'Mew Mew Power (Dutch):' **(1st Phrase) Power Pendant... Activate! **(2nd Phrase) Power Pendant... Mew-tamorphosis! *'Mew Mew Power (Greek):' **(1st Phrase) Ενεργοποίηση... Μεταγιόν - Pendant... Activation! **(2nd Phrase) Μεταγιόν...Μεταμόρφωση! - Pendant... Metamorphosis! *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit (Albanian):' **(1st Phrase) Kristali Fuqis... Aktivizoj! - Power Crystal... Activate! **(2nd Phrase) Kristali Fuqis... Shndërrim! - Power Crystal... Metamorphosis! Gallery Mew Pendant 1.png Mew Pendant Choker.png|The Mew Pendants typically hang from the Mews' chokers Ichigo Receiving Pendant.gif|Ichigo receiving her pendant from Ryou Mew Pendant Manga.png|As they appear in the Manga Ichigo Kissing Pendant.gif|Ichigo kissing her pendant (episode 11) Mint Kissing Pendant.gif|Minto kissing her pendant Retasu Kissing Pendant.gif|Retasu kissing her pendant Bu-Ling Kissing Pendant.gif|Bu-Ling kissing her pendant Zakuro Kissing Pendant.gif|Zakuro kissing her pendant Category:Canon Articles Category:Weapons and Objects Category:TMMF Wikia Wide articles!